Friendly Reminder
by R.E. Weissrose
Summary: Maybe he had forgotten those important things, the extent of how he had hurt her. To some others, it was getting really annoying, they just had to meddle a bit (read:beat some sense to him). Set after Tartaros, before Alvarez. In which Natsu, Gajeel, and Levy reprimanded Gray of his actions. Contains spoiler of chapter 430, only parts of the dialogue though, nothing major (I think)
Set after Tartaros but before Alvarez arc.

PS: The writer (me) is not a native English user, and is still confused about how to write stories (My storytelling grammar concerning sense of time sucks), so please pardon her. Anyway, seriously, why do every stories I intended as short one shots turned out to be too long for me to actually keep writing? (I don't regret this, tho hahah)

PS 2: Sorry it's not so romantic. Had intended for this to have more actual Gay x Juvia interactions. ...But apparently I enjoy (and am better at) picking on Gray more. *insert evil laughs* It's soooo fun bullying some sense into him #shot. Oh yeah, this contains spoiler of chapter 430. Only parts of the dialogues, though, nothing major. By the way, this was originally planned as some sort of Navia (Natsu x Juvia) broship fic, but I still quite like the result nonetheless.

Well then, enjoy! *spams hearts*

 **\- 'Friendly' Reminder -**

It was another day at Fairy Tail. People gathering at the guild, chatting here and there, drinking, looking for jobs. Another lively day, in general. As it was Saturday morning, though, the people looking for jobs weren't as many as in other days. Working in a guild was more like freelancing, really, yet many guildsmen still considered the weekend as, well, weekend. It should be 'free' and was a perfect time for just lazing around or having fun in ways preferable by each person. As for today, almost half of the members were hanging out there. To say that the guild had been more crowded lately was probably a slight understatement, though. After the disbandment, followed by the reunion, everyone just wanted some extra time with their 'family', the guild in this case. After all, what better ways were there to spend the weekend other than by being with those dearest to you? Cana, for one, apparently also shared the same thought, or else she was just being her usual self, drinking one third of the guild's beer stock.

"Miraaaaa, give me another one!"

Mirajane, who was taking care of the bar as always could only chuckle at how much the girl had gulped down her throat. "Alright, alright. But really, I can only give you three shots after that next one, okay?"

"Noo way... The day's still long, Miraaa!" The card mage could only cry in discontent, but she knew Mira wasn't asking by then. After finishing whatever was left in the glass, she then sighed.

"Really, I was hoping something interesting would happen lately, but by how things are going now with our half-oblivious ships, it really doesn't seem like I'll be out of boredom soon..."

"Ah that one, huh...", realizing the topic, it was only natural for Mirajane to join, even knowing the other party was already half-drunk.

"I can't agree more. But well, Cana, I think maybe they're just playing subtle. I know most of our male members are too oblivious, but we can rest assured knowing the females are quite the opposite... Maybe the interactions we're missing are really something they share in private, you know? Leaving us with subtle hints..."

"..That's the frustating part, don't you think? Here we always see Gray rejecting Juvia all the time. It pisses me off you know, to see the flashes of hurt on her face everytime that happens. I know, maybe Juvia has seen something to keep her going and happy enough, but really, for us who are in no position to witness any other developments, it's way.. too frustating."

Nodding in agreement, Mira passed her companion another glass of beer. "I know Cana, I know. Believe me, I've always been trying to play matchmaker for them all this time, anyway."

Staring absent-mindedly at her now full glass, Cana just clicked her tongue before giving the beer another gulp.

After they disbanded, many things happened, both good and bad. It was especially quite a time for Gray and Juvia, though. It was no secret to the other guildsmen now that they had spent the year together (or to be exact, half a year, but no one would mention that). Yet, for some reason, after the reunion, they looked more like they're back to square one. Honestly, almost the whole guild expected them to... who would know? Be something? Together? Whatever. Really, just any visible sign of development would be fine, considering their ...case. Instead, they're back to their usual selves like, even before whatever happened in Grand Magic Games. At this point, even the more observant members already gave up on expecting anything more from the couple. At least, that is pretty much the conclusion on just how much sighs could be heard this week coming from just Mira, Cana, Erza, and even Freed (yes, even him). Just yesterday, just right after Juvia tried to give him a homemade bento, he rejected it again. Rather harshly. It irked even Gajeel and Natsu up to a point where they actually wanted to throw Gray against a wall. Or splash him a glass of beer, for Cana's part. They would have done that secretly after Juvia left, if not for the fact that in the end Gray did accept the bento, anyway.

ooooo

On the other part of the guild, seated around a table near a pillar are Natsu and Gray, eating their early lunch together. At the time, both were almost done, and already began chatting in between chewing. Levy who sat nearby could only frown and sigh. But really, who was she to complain? Gajeel who was sitting beside her drinking even tended to do the same. The only difference in the matter he had was probably only being not currently eating.

*Omnomnom* "Hey , this thing is quite good!" , Natsu said while slurping the broth from his beef soup. "Gray, what are you eating? Is it good?"

"I'm eating fried rice. ...It tastes okay"

Natsu casted a glance towards his friend, apparently kind of confused, before shrugging and continuing to his meal.

"You know Gray, you're always sporting that 'not interested' face, all the time. Sometimes I wonder whether that is your actual reaction to some things." He then drank his soda.

"Huh? Well yeah, eat that. That's the fact, this tastes okay.", said Gray as he twitched an eye in Natsu's direction, showing his irritation.

At that Natsu paid no mind. Instead, he continued explaining.

"That I'm sure tastes ...'okay'. If you say you know... there are like I said, some other things too, aren't there?" He said, as he observed the consistency of the broth of his new favorite. "Like, for example, Juvia's bento yesterday. Her coffee the previous one. Her breads the other day.."

Hearing this, Gray froze. It was kind of lucky, how he was just done with his meal. Otherwise, he wasn't really sure he would have the mood to finish it by then. Ignoring the raven haired man's reaction, though, Natsu continued again.

"Of course there are other matters as well that don't have anything to do with that water girl. But you know, you always become particularly perturbed and harsh at her. Like, uh, you know, that jerk-face of yours just thickens tenfold." He then gulped down the remaining broth on his bowl.

The subject however, appeared to really annoy the ice mage, as he turned his hands to fist. He then replied harshly, raising his voice.

"What do you mean, Ashbrain?! It was what it was. You just don't know how annoying it is to handle..—"

A scrutinizing glare stopped him from saying further.

Apparently, it was Gajeel, sitting on a table beside him. Actually, had he paid more attention to the nearby surroundings, he would know that Levy, oh her seat beside Gajeel, also gave him a scrutinizing stare. But seriously, that's not on the top of his mind right now. Right now, what he's most concerned about was how that glare from the iron dragon slayer actually looked like it could kill him.

"Ugh..."

"Got some problem with Sprinkler, Icey?", asked the dragon slayer in a menacing tone.

Natsu, who usually couldn't be quiet even when needed, even now stayed silent. For the time being he decided to observe the exchange between the two raven haired men. He actually wanted to heard what Gajeel wanted to say.

"Do I need to remind you again?", he kept on, steeling his glare.

"I-I..."  
 _  
At the moment he saw the dragon slayer, he immediately reminded him. "I don't even have to tell you now, do I Gray? I'm not as forgiving as the rest of them._

 _Of course. He was at the Council. He must had known. He must had known that he had been with the Avatar for months. He must also had realized. Recogized. The absence of he water mage._

"I really don't want to add up to the pressure, pal. But yeah, I got to say the same thing. Again. You're a jerk." Natsu, who had been silent for quite a while, surprisingly spoke up. In the other hand, Gray suddenly lost his voice. His salmon haired companion then send him an observant glance.

'You're a jerk'.

That and the previous flashback succeeded on triggering a recall of another even worse past event in Gray's mind.

 _The next time he saw that salmon hair of his, it was an encounter of enemies. Or at least he actually tried to be a legit one. Every charade was perfect, aside from the vain disbelief of his friends. He was able to actually seriously fight them head on. What his comrade spurted after startled him, though._

" _JUVIA'S WAITING FOR YOU!"_

 _It was what he had always tried to keep buried all those times. As the guilt slowly resurfaced, the charade was starting to fall as well._

 _Later that day, his comrades finally knew what he was up to all this time with the help of Erza's clarification via the communication lacrima. Apparently, it wasn't too much a thing for them to swallow. Well, after all, they were Fairy Tail mages. Unlikely things just happened here and there in their life. Even so, what the fire dragon slayer said on their way out was still gnawing at his heart._

" _But man, you didn't even tell Juvia about this? You're a jerk."_

 _Yes. Yes he was._

 _And it only pained him more for he acknowledged how true it was._

 _Soon after he met her. But it was only a few days after Fairy Tail's reunion did he know she was dying from a petty flu, something that could be taken care of easily. All because of the only reason that could get her careless._

 _Him. She was waiting for him. It was just like Natsu said. Just worse._

 _Oh how he felt exactly like a trash back then. No, even worse. He was worse than a trash. Juvia was angelic, she was his light, that is something he had already agreed to admit, even if only to himself. And to make her suffer like that... As the realization dawned upon him, he actually thought it was unforgivable._

 _Yet she had never said anything. She was never mad at him either. He had never gotten his salvation._

 _It was only for Wendy that he knew. Oh what could have happened had she been late on arriving there. Had they not decided to look for them. She might.._

 _Die._

 _He actually felt he deserved to be buried alive right at that moment._

"What are you spacing out for, Ice Princess?"

The sound of Gajeel's steel voice dragged him back to the present. He was mimicking a nickname the other dragon slayer usually use for the ice mage, mocking him. Yeah, to be blunt, he wasn't planning on going easy on the said 'princess'. Oh his behalf, to be honest that man had already done too much bad things to his Sprinkler, far too much, to his liking.

"You see, Gray. I know I don't talk much to Juvia. Even I will understand if some of you think I don't care about her that much. But I do. She is a nakama. My nakama, and a very respectable one at that. If anyone disrespects her or her feelings, I am more than willing to slap the bastard hard on the face, beat him if needed be, whoever he is. And that includes you. So if I need to partner up with that iron man right there or even the whole guild to beat some sense into you about it, that's just what I'll do.", Natsu barged through, pointing at Gajeel and in the general direction of the guild. He then threw Gray a stern look, making sure he got his points across. As he did so, Gajeel steal a glance his way with a look of both apprehension and approval on his eyes.

"You, ice prick, might be the one who took her rain away. But really, it doesn't mean anything if you summon it back again. In fact, it's worse, Princess. Showing someone light only to take it back again. It's not like she hasn't been supporting you in any aspects possible up until now, so just stop taking her for granted already.", Gajeel continued. Clicking his tongue when he's done with his point.

Gray, who kept listening to all these things was actually starting to break down.

It was just too much pressure, and he was almost not able to contain all that. It was everything he tried to bottle up and bury down deep, yet now they were dragging them back up again, and throwing the bottle until shattered into pieces, letting the contents flowing out.

"I... ...That... That I know...", he stuttered. He didn't like where this was going, but at the same time, he felt like he needed to stay through it anyway.

Levy, who had been silent since the beginning and playing the observant, finally also decided to speak up. Honestly, she had been keeping her thoughts about this for quite some time herself. She had wanted to reprimanded Gray on his behavior, but let's just say... She was a softie? But now, looking at how much this already irked Gajeel, and even the supposedly oblivious Natsu up to the point they decided to meddle with the matter at hand, she finally realized how her worries were misplaced. She turned her body to face Natsu and Gray's table as she spoke.

"You know Gray... Why don't you give yourself a break already? You're avoiding the inevitable. And it's not like you're fooling anyone by this. All that I can see is that you two are hurting. You, your actions, are making each of you hurting."

By the time Levy finished her sentence, Gray already had his hands run through his hair in silent anguish. All from actually debating to take it in or not, actually wanting to listen through, and acknowledging that all the things his friends had said were true to their core.

"You see, you have your chances. We, have our chances. And you should know by now what I'm talking about.", as Levy continued her points, she leaned her back on Gajeel's arm.

'Chances', huh?

For some reason it was something rather familiar to him.

The nightmare that did actually happen. The sacrifice. The reverse of time.

All that is just so surprisingly familiar. Even more to put them that way.

"The way we live now, with fights and wars very once in a while, the chances of everyone not being able to meet with each other again anymore is always there. It's always either sooner or later. It's up to the point where it doesn't even matter anymore if the person is close and dear to you. Are you actually saying it's fine for you, you two, to go on like this? Can you confidently say that she's just another girl? A passerby? Just a 'friend'? Because hell, it sure doesn't seem like it, Gray."

"Really, what's the point in resisting and denying anymore? You of all people don't need to suffer even more."

And that breaks him.

Gray dropped his head to the table in defeat, hands behind his neck. His breath wavering.

ooooo

After Levy delivered the last blow, everyone starts to leave the table to continue to whatever matters they needed to attend to. Natsu gave his comrade a pat on the back, and without anyone else knowing, the bookworm bluenette somehow also got a pat on his head from her partner. It was only in the afternoon did Juvia come back from her day-long mission, refilling a village's a week supply pool of water that had just gotten dried out due to the season. Of course, as always she immediately skipped her way to her beloved ice mage, asking how was his day and so on, eventually telling him how her day went without him actually asking.

His reply today came out a little strange to her, though. Instead of the usual 'Okay' or 'Fine' (more likely a casual way of trying to brush her away), she got an apology instead.

"...I..."

"...I'm sorry. Are you okay?", asked Gray.

His eyes were clouded, but they wereso earnest, filled with resolute sincerity.

Well, that was sudden. What happened?

Although confused at first, at this Juvia only gave him her cheerful smile. Other people might not get it, but it was her genuine smile. It is knowing and sincere. For him only, it is home.

"It's alright. Of course I am."

" _As long as Gray-sama is alright, Juvia is happy!"_

" _But it doesn't change the fact that I've caused trouble as well."_

Yes. He still had to make amends.

"...Oh. Well then,", standing from his seat, Gray reached for Juvia's hands.

"..Are you free tomorrow? Let's go see that new aquarium they opened in town."

Juvia just gaped.

And blinked a few times.

"...Is.. Is this..."

"...Is this a date?"

What began in a timid voice was now folowed by a squeal.

Though Gray didn't answer, one look at his face from Juvia confirmed it. And in less than a second she jumped to hug him. He didn't return the hug, to him it was still too bold somehow. But really, he didn't move an inch to shun her embrace either.

At the time he tried to hide his face, it was alreade in vain. He was blushing. And for those who knew him well... Let's just say they knew he was secretly very happy.

The exchange actually made many mages in the guild to let out happy, relieved sighs, a fresh change especially to the center girls like Cana, Mira, and Erza, that had waited forever for this to happen. Little did they know that two dragon slayers and a bookworm was sharing knowing smiles in the room.

oOo

End Note: Thaaaaaat's iiiiiiiiiit! I actually managed to finish a fic. Until the end. AND WHEW 3k words. Who would have thought? Wwwww (*she actually rarely really writes fics*). Oops it's 5 AM now, time to sleep *derp* Oh well, I hope you enjoy the fic! Feel free to post a review as well, I'll be very happy to listen to what you think of it! *spamhearts again*


End file.
